Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150219031004
I'm clearly bored....so yeah. Hey yo, this album is dedicated to everyone that felt they could never accomplish shit, to all the motherfuckers that narc'ed me out when I was trying to hustle that weed for some cash to survive day to day and all the niggas in the struggle. It's all good, baby, baby... Juicy Canada by Zigmund Novak aka The Notorious Z.I.G. (Remake of the hit rap song "Juicy" from the lengendary Christopher "Notorious B.I.G." Wallace) It was all a dream I used to subsist on franks and beans No A.C., sweating bullets like a liquor fiend Scratching itches on my balls Water bill unpaid, less showers, had to wear the same drawers Dreamed of wealth and fame, while growing up poor Even had a band, imaged selling music in the stores Way back, when I had the skater gear and backpack With the slacks to match Remember Jimmy Brooks, who morphed into Drake? Never thought the next Degrassi nigga'd take his place Now I'm on the top list, 'cause I rhyme sick Time to get paid, advance like an upgrade I've raised doubt, 'cause the haters always played me out Back when corndogs was all I ate, day in and day out Peace to Sean Cameron, Bee De Sousa, Jay Hogart All my peoples like me who were born with a rough start I'm succeeding like I said I would '' ''Doing all the shit that I knew I could It's all good And if you don't know, now you know, nigga *Zoe Sings Chorus* You know very well, what you are You're my bad ass boy, my gangsta star You've had some lovers but not that many But you're my only one, I'll give you good and plenty *Second Verse* I made a change from a common crook To the same exact path that Aubrey G took Even upped my looks, my jackets made of real leather Good fashion for Toronto weather Finally found peace, nobody could disturb me Maya Matln used to curb me Now she saying sorry 'cause she burned me (But not really, that's your own fault, Zig) Never thought I'd record my raps in the studio booth Too used to slinging weed under Maya's roof Now the ladies love my songs, even throwing me their thongs From all of Canada all the way to Hong Kong Cribs in Miami, right by the beach Sold out seats to hear Ziggie Smalls preach Living life like a king Wifey Zoe rockin' 5-carat diamond rings Double-platinum albums showing just how I made it Considered a lame bitch 'cause I mixed up with gang shit Stereotypes of a boy in poverty misunderstood But it's STILL all good And if you don't know, now you know, nigga *Repeat Chorus* *Third Verse* X-Box 360 and Play Station Five When I was dead broke, I didn't even have a dime Flat screens in every room, wardrobe all Prada Not bad for a kid who came from absolute NADA Custom-made curtains, all white and dirties fast No need to worry, cleaning crew handles that And my whole gang could chill here Celebrating everyday, no more need for welfare Growing up hungry was worse than Hell Now my mom struts around with bags from Chanel We used to throw fits when we faced eviction No gifts, it was like Christmas was fiction Birthdays were a nightmare Now we sip wine for the buzz, no lightyear Hell yeah, you know I'm loving this 'Cause i went from pure shit to pure bliss And it's real shit... And if you don't know, now you know, nigga *Zoe sings chorus twice more*